dulcet
by suteki ne
Summary: her eyes matched his own, deep but gentle pools of emerald green that held unrivaled intensity. •• childhood! gokudera-centric


Lithe fingers lingered over the piano keys, pressing ever so gently to craft the dulcet tones of _Nocturne in E-Flat Major Op. 9 No. 2_. She played the piece without a single flaw, her fingers gliding across each key with expertise. He sat beside her, wide emerald eyes twinkling in admiration.

Afternoon sunlight poured into the quaint, little piano room, as the curtains had been pulled back. The sweet music filled the room, overflowing into the hallways and over the balcony and into the flower gardens.

The young boy refused to be swept away by the beauty of song. He wanted to stay in reality, beside his favourite piano teacher; his favourite person in the world. Hanging onto a thin piece of thread, he willed himself to hold his feet on the ground, ignoring the impulse to float away into dreamland.

The simple melody tugged at his heartstrings; he didn't know, but his heart was singing in utter bliss. He shifted his focus from the piano, to the lady playing it.

Her silvery tresses cascaded over her shoulders in an elegant fashion, and her posture poised and refined. Humming the tune as she played, she noticed the small child staring. With a simple eye smile, the woman stole a glance at the boy surprising him a little. Her eyes matched his own, deep but gentle pools of emerald green that held unrivaled intensity.

She was his teacher.

A music teacher who he deeply admired.

Gokudera Hayato didn't understand why. She felt so familiar, but distant at the same time. It was just on the tip of his tongue! There was something about her, something familiar, something … it was just all too confusing!

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that the music had stopped playing. With brows furrowed and a frown etched on his face, the lady chuckled poking him lightly on the forehead.

"Hayato?"

Startled, he jerked in the slightest. A small smile lifted his lips when he heard her laugh. He wouldn't admit it, but it was his favourite thing to listen to; even more than his favourite, Chopin! It wasn't long before her sweet laughter died down, much to his chagrin.

The woman looked at Gokudera and held his gaze, her eyes revealing deep volumes of love, affection, longing and … _pain_? Her gaze caused Gokudera to feel an even greater confusion. Did he do something wrong perhaps? Looking away, he twiddled his thumbs and turned his shoulders away from her.

Snapping out of her trance, the woman grinned before straightening her posture.

"Let's try again, shall we?"

Nodding his head, Gokudera expected her to start playing again only to be surprised when her warm hands enveloped his small ones.

"It's a very simple piece . . ."

He couldn't hear her anymore, not after her hands had taken his. Her gentle touch was comforting to say the least. Holding his hands under hers, together they played the song. It was amusing, the melody could _just_ be heard over the notes that had been accidentally played by the extra set of hands.

The sound of laughter and an offbeat melody filled the room.

Gokudera felt that his face was about to split from how wide his smile was. The woman grinned down at him before ruffling his hair fondly. He didn't mind though, he liked her touch.

Laughing again, he stopped when he caught her gaze and noticed the melancholy it held. She smiled, but this time it was sad, he noticed.

"It's time for me to go, Hayato."

The smile on his face formed into a thin line. And from that thin line, it became a frown.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

The woman didn't say anything, but Gokudera received his reply when she leaned forward to embrace him. She hugged him with all the tenderness and love in the world. Like a mother to her child.

Gokudera Hayato didn't understand why. He didn't understand why her eyes began to water, and he didn't understand why he almost felt like doing the same.

With tears in her eyes, she blessed him with a final smile before leaving.

_"Happy Birthday, Hayato. Until next year, my darling,"_

.

.

She didn't come back.

* * *

End.

[704 word count!]

* * *

Author's Note:  
This story is dedicated to my best friend starring her favourite character, Hayato. Happy Birthday, Bea! [20120606]


End file.
